Un pequeño imprevisto
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Tras perder el último cristal arco iris con Zoicite, Sailor Moon se se siente culpable y tras una extraña serie de eventos durante una batalla, sucede algo que no debía ocurrir, recordó su vida pasada y olvidó su presente. Ahora una princesa algo mimada tendrá que vivir en una epoca distinta a la suya y luchar contra el mal.
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño imprevisto

Capítulo 1:

Ha pasado una semana desde que perdí el último cristal arcoíris por caer en aquella trampa de Zoicite, nuestra prioridad según Luna es encontrar a la princesa y recuperar los cristales arcoíris si tenemos la oportunidad; sin embargo eso no es tarea fácil. El Negaverso ha aumentado sus ataques de forma alarmante y Zoicite no aparece. Por mucho que me gustaría fingir que nada de eso me importa para aligerar el ambiente, esto cada vez me es más difícil, especialmente porque sé que fue mi culpa el haber perdido el último cristal arcoíris. Ni las chicas ni Luna me han culpado hasta el momento pero yo sé que les falté. Si tan solo fuera una mejor luchadora o por lo menos pudiera encontrar a la princesa…

-"Sailor Moon". Escuché un llamado de Mercury por mi comunicador, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y lo encendí para hablar.

-"¿Qué sucede, Sailor Mecury?" Pregunté.

-"Hay un ataque en el parque". Tras escuchar eso, inmediatamente coloqué algunas almohadas y peluches debajo de mis sabanas.

-"Voy en camino". Contesté y apagué la luz de mi habitación mientras me transformaba, luego salté al techo de mi casa y empecé a correr por los tejados.

Este es el décimo ataque de esta semana, aunque por lo menos esta vez el enemigo eligió un buen momento para atacar. En estos momentos son las 10:30pm, justamente la hora en la que mis padres esperan que esté en mi habitación y duerma en silencio, así que por lo menos esta vez no tendré que mentirles. Ellos ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que yo no estoy en mi habitación.

Cuando llegué al parque vi a unos dos monstruos luchando contra Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter. Ambos demonios tenían el aspecto de los ogros de las películas, con un solo ojos, grandes y su piel era de color verde, también usaban ropa extraña de la edad media.

Sorprendentemente cuando aparecí e intenté hacer mi presentación, me lanzaron un ataque y yo empecé a correr, esquivando los ataques de los ogros, dándole la oportunidad a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter de atacar.

-"Sailor Moon". Inmediatamente volteé colocando una mano sobre mi tiara.

-"Tiara lunar ¡Acción!" Grité lanzando mi ataque hacia uno de los ogros, lamentablemente fui arrojada al aire por el ataque del segundo ogro, pero fui capaz de redirigir mi tiara al segundo ogro antes de quedar.

Lo hice, eliminé a los monstruos.

Ahora solo falta encontrar a la princesa y todo lo demás.

-"¡Sailor Moon!" Escuché gritos y recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mientras caía.

Me duele la cabeza.

¿Por qué todo está dando vueltas?

¿Desde cuándo Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter tienen una gemela? ¿O son trillizas?

Tenía cansancio, mareo y todo a mi alrededor no tardó en volverse negro.

Desperté sobresaltada al sentir un aroma fuerte en mi nariz, parecía ser el olor de alcohol y escuché voces hablando en un lenguaje que yo desconocía. Parpadeé un par de veces al ver a Sailor Mercury usando vestimentas inusuales, que definitivamente no formaban parte de su uniforme de sailor o la vestimenta que usa cuando no está en servicio.

-"¿Sailor Mercury? ¿Qué me sucedió?" Pregunté y mi querida guardiana me miró con extrañeza mientras me hablaba en aquel idioma desconocido.

Tal vez estamos en algún lugar de la tierra y no podemos hablar nuestro idioma nativo.

Supongo que tendré que usar un encanto para aprender el idioma.

En silencio coloqué una mano sobre la mejilla de Sailor Mercury, respiré profundamente y procedí a besarla recitando mentalmente mi hechizo. Pude sentir tres lenguajes que yo desconocía y sin saber cuál era el correcto, decidí tomar los cuatro e inmediatamente los conocimientos fluyeron por mi mente. Me alejé en silencio al terminar y pude ver a Sailor Mercury sonrojada por algún motivo.

-"¿Es este el idioma correcto, Mercury?" Pregunté en un idioma extrañamente gutural y fuerte causando la sorpresa de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter.

-"¿Desde cuando hablas alemán?" Preguntó con confusión en uno de los otros idiomas y entre los otros idiomas finalmente lo identifiqué, aclaré mi garganta y hablé.

-"¿Este el lenguaje correcto?" Pregunté en su lenguaje y ella asintió con extrañeza. Este idioma es mucho más suave que el anterior. "Es diferente del latín, el sanscrito, celta, no es el de la zona de esas pirámides de la tierra, tampoco se parece a los idiomas propios del sistema solar interno o externo". Murmuré pensativa hasta finalmente entender lo que ocurría. "¡Ya sé! ¿Salimos de la Luna por un ataque del Negaverso y estoy en algún planeta desconocido por protección? Seguramente este es el lenguaje de algún planeta vecino del planeta Mau".

Nunca imaginé que el tema de los rebeldes de la tierra llegaría tan lejos.

-"¿Serena, estás bien?" Preguntó una dudosa Sailor Júpiter y yo la miré con confusión.

-"¿Serena? ¿Es mi nombre temporal o algo así?" Pregunté.

-"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Preguntó Mercury con urgencia y yo hice memoria para ubicarme un poco.

-"Acababa de huir de las lecciones de historia, fui al jardín, comí las galletas de Júpiter y me quedé dormida. Pretendía visitar a Dymion después de mi siesta, pero aparentemente no puedo hacerlo ahora. Iba a ser una visita rápida, incluso pretendía regresar a mis clases de magia". Dije con rapidez a sabiendas de la severidad de Sailor Mercury con mis estudios. Ambas sailors me vieron con horror por algún motivo.

-"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó con suavidad Mercury.

-"Serenity y tengo 17 años. ¿Por qué parecen más jóvenes?" Pregunté al notar que ellas parecían ser de mi edad. "¿Mis queridas y hermosas hermanitas mayores se sintieron viejas y tomaron alguna poción para lucir jóvenes temporalmente? Si me dicen cuál fue la que usaron, prometo que no le diré nada a las otras sailors. Solo quiero bromear un poco con Luna. ¿Si? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?" Pedí haciendo ojitos de cachorro nivel 1.

Con una poción como esa podría molestar a Luna sin parar, molestar a los guardias y a mis maestros particulares todo el día. Incluso podría ver la expresión de Endymion.

-"Serenity…" Empezó con visible vergüenza e incomodidad y yo tomé sus manos y usé los ojos de cachorro nivel 2.

-"Si lo hacen, prometo no saltarme las lecciones por una semana e incluso actualizaré tu computador".

-"¿Actualizar mi computador?" Preguntó con incredulidad y yo mi limité a asentir al notar que había ganado.

¡Sabía que se rendiría con eso!

-"Por supuesto, he estado pensando en agregar una función para que también puedas utilizarla para disfrazarte, tal y como hago con mi pluma de transformación". Dije y ella me miró con la mandíbula desencajada al igual que Júpiter. "¿Aceptas?"

-"Yo…"

Así que se está haciendo la difícil.

-"Les prometo que mi madre no lo sabrá, juramento de princesa". Dije fingiendo seriedad.

-"¿Eres la princesa?" Preguntaron con incredulidad.

Honestamente eso de tomar una poción prohibida y olvidar que yo soy la princesa que juraron proteger, me hace dudar un poco de su cordura actual.

-"¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Honestamente es extraño que lo pregunten teniendo cuando me han protegido desde mi nacimiento ¿Acaso se golpearon en la cabeza o algo?" Pregunté con una pizca de preocupación.

-"En realidad, fuiste tú la que se golpeó la cabeza". Respondió Júpiter y yo la miré con incredulidad.

¿Qué?

-"Tú nombre es Serena Tsukino, tienes 14 años y vives en la tierra". Informó Sailor Mercury.

Esto es una locura…

Debe ser una broma.

-"Por poco lo creí. ¿Desde cuando estás en el negocio de las bromas?" Pregunté riendo levemente.

-"No es una broma". Habló Sailor Júpiter con algo de incomodidad y fue entonces que vi en sus miradas y noté que ellas no estaban bromeando.

Me veían con preocupación, ellas parecían creer genuinamente sus propias palabras.

Tiene que ser un error.

-"Yo soy Serenity Selene Cosmos de la familia real de la Luna blanca y princesa imperial del Milenio de plata. Mi madre es Serenity, la reina de la luna. Soy descendiente de la línea divina de Selene, diosa de las lunas, descendiente de Apolo, dios de los soles". Dije con orgullo y respeto por mi ascendencia. "Esto no es la tierra". Señalé observando un entorno lleno de construcciones de gran tamaño. "Y más importante aún, yo he vivido toda mi vida en la Luna".

Puede que haya ido a la tierra para ver al príncipe Endymion, pero nunca me quedé más de un día. Ellas nunca lo permitieron. Por mi sangre y por mi origen tengo prohibido vivir entre terrestres.

-"Serena, por favor…"

-"Mi nombre es Serenity". Corregí con dureza sin inmutarme cuando el par de Sailors se estremeció. "Y ustedes son mis protectoras y hermanas en todo menos en sangre. Si fue un youma el que las atacó o alguien las hechizó…" El solo pensamiento de que ellas hubieran sido lastimadas en batalla me hizo estremecer.

-"Te lo podemos asegurar. Nosotras no decimos que no lo seas, simplemente que tú tuviste una caída. Antes no recordabas ser una princesa y vivías como Serena Tsukino". Habló Mercury con rapidez sacando su computadora y me la entregó. "Dijiste que sabías cómo utilizarla, tal vez puedas confirmar lo que te dijimos".

Suspiré pesadamente antes de abrir la computadora. Empecé a teclear algunas veces, notando algo peculiar en la fecha. Ha pasado casi un milenio y según esto efectivamente se trata de la tierra. Ni Júpiter, ni Mercury tenían alguna herida o hechizo que les causara perdida de memoria, yo por mi parte noté que tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, un traumatismo leve y lo que parecía ser rastros de un hechizo inconsciente fallido.

-"¿Mercury, puedo ver tus recuerdos?" Pedí y ella asintió con algo de confusión.

Yo coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza, suspiré levemente y tras recitar mentalmente mi hechizo, logré ver imágenes mías presentándome como Serena Tsukino y sorprendentemente transformándome en Sailor Moon. Me detuve instantáneamente y alejé mi mano de la cabeza de Amy, medité levemente lo que había visto.

Supongo que no suena tan extraño, quiero decir, siempre he sido consciente de haber tenido vidas pasadas y que si yo moría, mis sailors estarían conmigo en mi siguiente vida.

-"Parece que tanto ustedes como yo tenemos razón. Supongo que algo sucedió en el Milenio de Plata, morimos y reencarnamos en la tierra". Concluí intentando mantener la calma.

-"¿Vida pasada?" Preguntaron y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Si. Ustedes vivieron en el palacio conmigo, murieron y reencarnaron conmigo. En el Milenio de Plata era normal que algunas personas recordaran vidas pasadas, aunque normalmente era de forma natural, a diferencia mía". Expliqué.

-"¿Forma natural?" Preguntó Mercury.

No puedo creer que tenga que explicarle esto.

-"Hay vidas que son tan importantes para las personas, que estas pueden empezar a recordarlas desde su niñez o por medio de sucesos similares a los de una vida pasada, aunque todos ellos tendrá presente su vida actual. Mi caso es diferente, aparentemente antes de golpear mi cabeza yo hice un hechizo involuntario y como pueden ver salió mal". Observé los datos de la computadora de Mercurio. "Según esto el hechizo en cuestión era similar al hechizo de búsqueda de personas". Respiré profundamente notando emociones de culpa y determinación en la magia residual. "Aparentemente lo hice con algo de culpa y determinación, es como si yo hubiera metido la pata con algo y quisiera solucionarlo con algo… buscando a alguien". Expliqué.

-"Tal vez te estabas buscando a ti misma". Murmuró Mercury captando mi atención. "Luna nos dijo que debíamos encontrar a la princesa y tú eres la princesa".

-"Supongo que tiene sentido. Al buscarme yo misma mi energía trató de regresarme mis recuerdos de mi vida pasada, lamentablemente el golpe me hizo olvidar mi vida actual". Dije observando por primera vez mis datos generales y no pude evitar sonreír. "Parece que esta vida ha sido generosa conmigo. Mis estadísticas físicas son del nivel de una sailor, tal vez con esto finalmente deje de tropezar tanto". Júpiter y Mercury rieron suavemente al escuchar mi comentario y yo suspiré con decepción.

Parece que sigo tropezando.

-"¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora? Quiero decir, tiene la misma personalidad que en esta vida, pero no recuerda nada" Habló Júpiter a Mercury.

-"Creo que Luna podría encargarse de eso, solo tenemos que llevarla a su casa".

-"¿No vivimos juntas?" Pregunté con sorpresa. "¿Cómo se supone que despierte sin los gritos de Mars?" Pregunté con asombro. "Un minuto, ¿Esto significa que puedo dormir todo el día?" Pregunté con entusiasmo y Júpiter se burló de mi mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro.

-"No te ilusiones mucho, princesa. Seguramente Luna estará feliz de despertarte". Y yo suspiré con decepción.

Debí haberlo imaginado.

-"La vida es injusta".

-"Nuestro único problema es que solo Rei sabe dónde vive". Dijo Mercury.

-"¿Rei?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

-"Sailor Mars.". Respondió y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-"Creo que yo puedo solucionar esto fácilmente". Dije juntando mis manos. Cerré mis ojos y visualicé los nueve hilos de colores que salían de mi pecho, cada uno de ellos representaba a una de mis guardianas y a mi amado Endymion. Tomé el hilo rojo que representaba a Sailor Mars y tras concentrar algo de energía sobre el hilo jalé el hilo e instantáneamente escuché un estruendo.

-"¡Qué demonios!" Gritó con su mal humor usual y abrí los ojos.

-"Hola Mars". Saludé riendo levemente al ver a la sailor con vestimenta extraña y una cobija levantándose del suelo. "Parece que olvidaste como caer". Me burlé.

-"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Preguntó antes de notar que me había burlado de ella. "¿Qué dijiste?"

-"No dije nada".

-"Si lo hiciste, tonta".

-"Amargada".

-"Torpe".

-"Vieja bruja".

En ese momento empezamos una competencia de sacadas de lengua y terminó cuando empecé a reír y la abracé.

Es agradable algo de normalidad.

"Lamento haber molestado a mi querida y hermosa hermana mayor. Te convoqué porque cometí un pequeño error y Mercury y Júpiter dicen que me puedes ayudar. No estás enojada conmigo, ¿Cierto?"

-"¿Hermana mayor?" Tartamudeó viéndome con asombro.

-"Si, mi muy querida y valiente hermana mayor, la más asombrosa sacerdotisa de todo el universo". Alabé para aplacar su futuro mal humor. "Ahora, volviendo al tema. Olvidé donde vivo…"

-"¡¿OLVIDASTE QUÉ?!" Gritó con fuerza, tal y como lo había imaginado.

-"No era mi intención hacerlo, lo prometo. Lo bueno es que tú eres una gran hermana mayor y excelente modelo a seguir, ¿Crees que podrías llevar a tu muy torpe hermanita a casa?" Pregunté calmando el enojo de Mars.

-"Por supuesto que lo haré, Conejo". Contestó como siempre, luciendo esta vez algo confundida. "¿Te llamé conejo?" Preguntó en un murmullo y yo me limité a sonreír abrazando su brazo.

Este debe ser un flashback de nuestra vida pasada. Con todas las veces que yo le pedí cosas de este tipo, no me sorprende que lo recuerde.

-"Si, lo hiciste, querida amiga. Ahora qué te parece si me llevas a mi casa". Pedí con suavidad y ella empezó a caminar en silencio, visiblemente pensativa.

-"¿Y por qué estás tan cariñosa?" Preguntó después de un tiempo y yo sonreí.

Si todo sale bien, podré ir a la cama sin un regaño de la sailor del fuego.

-"¿Cómo más pretendes que trate a mis seres queridos?" Ella simplemente se sonrojó y siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a una casa pequeña.

-"Es aquí". Dijo Rei señalando un balcón abierto y yo le agradecí. "Pero, ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Yo simplemente besé su mejilla y me alejé de ella con una sonrisa.

-"Buenas noches, Mars". Me despedí antes de usar algo de magia para devolverla al lugar en el que estaba antes de convocarla. Volteé para ver a Júpiter y Mercury viéndome con incredulidad. "No me miren así. Mars es muy estricta con el tema de las vidas pasadas, fuera por accidente o no, ella me va a asesinar cuando lo escuche y no quiero morir esta noche".

-"Supongo que está bien si le explicamos mañana". Habló Mercury y yo le agradecí.

-"Por cierto, ¿Creen que puedan acompañarme adentro y explicarme lo básico?" Pregunté y ellas decidieron ayudarme.

Mercury organizó los libros de mis lecciones de mañana, me explicó cómo utilizar las cosas del baño y Júpiter organizó mi vestimenta de mañana. Ambas me explicaron un poco sobre lo que debía hacer al llegar al centro de aprendizaje y prometieron que se reunirían conmigo en la entrada de ese lugar. Después de eso me despedí y las envié a sus hogares con magia.

-"¿Qué se supone que está sucediendo? ¿Qué hacían Lita y Amy aquí?" Preguntó Luna despertando.

¿Lita y Amy? Creo que está hablando de Mercury y Júpiter.

-"Recibí un golpe en la cabeza y perdí la memoria por culpa de un golpe. Ellas me trajeron aquí y me pidieron que te dijera que me guiaras a clases mañana. También me gustaría que me dijeras cómo se supone que debo actuar con los habitantes de esta casa y despertarme temprano". Pedí observando la mandíbula desencajada de Luna. "¿Crees que puedes ayudarme, Luna?"

-"Si, lo haré. No te preocupes por eso". Respondió con rapidez antes de verme fijamente buscando algún problema. "No puedo creer que te lastimaras ¿Estás bien?" Yo me limité a asentir antes de acostarme en la cama con algo de cansancio.

-"Buenas noches, Luna". Fue lo último que dije antes de quedarme dormida.

Algo me dice que mañana será un largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Me encontraba con Endymion en el jardín del palacio de la tierra, estábamos teniendo una cita perfecta hablando sobre nuestras vidas y los problemas de ser de la realeza, fue en ese momento que él me tomó de la cintura y empezó a acercar sus labios hacia los míos. Estaba a punto de besarlo hasta que sentí como si algo me hubiera saltado encima y salté sobresaltada. Cuando reaccioné me di cuenta de que no me encontraba en mi habitación en el palacio, en su lugar me encontraba en un lugar bastante humilde y colorido, y Luna yacía sobre mi estómago.

Es cierto, aparentemente mi vida actual cometió algún error tonto y ahora me toca a mí retomar su vida.

-"¿Me saltaste encima?" Pregunté con sorpresa a la consejera real.

-"Me pediste que te levantara. Debes arreglarte o no vas a desayunar hoy". Explicó causándome horror.

¿Saltarme el desayuno?

¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?

Me arreglé en el baño, gracias a la explicación corta de Mercury sobre cómo usar la ducha y me coloqué las vestimentas sorprendentemente similares al fuku de las sailors, aunque con una falda más larga y camisas de manga larga.

Ahora que lo noto, me siento muy cansada. Es extraño. Siento como si tuviera la necesidad de dormir un día entero o comer el doble de lo usual.

-"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" Pregunté a la gata.

-"Toma el bolso, baja las escaleras y desayuna con tu familia. Están tu mamá, tu padre y tu hermano, simplemente salúdalos, come, despídete y sal cuando termines. Es bastante simple. Te esperaré afuera".

¿Solo eso?

¿No hay ningún protocolo ni nada similar?

Esto es extraño…

Tomé mi bolso, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras lentamente. Estaba realmente nerviosa, especialmente cuando vi a una mujer de cabello largo ondulado de color oscuro con un elemento de cocina viéndome con sorpresa al final del pasillo.

-"¿Serena, te levantaste temprano?" Dijo con sorpresa y yo me limité a asentir. "Ven, el desayuno está listo". Habló y yo me limité a caminar hacia ella, vi a un hombre con lentes y a un chico de unos 11 años, los dos sentados en la mesa viéndome con sorpresa, especialmente el pequeño.

-"Buenos días". Saludé sentándome en una silla y escuché sus saludos. La mujer que había visto antes me sirvió una comida bastante extraña y yo le agradecí.

Se trataba de algo similar a los pasteles de Júpiter, pero era algo plano y tenía miel encima, también había huevos, unas extrañas piezas de carne de forma cilíndrica y un jugo de alguna fruta terrestre. Comí en silencio, deleitándome con los sabores de esta comida exótica, observando de reojo a los desconocidos en la mesa.

Aún tengo mucha hambre, pero creo que no comentaré nada.

-"¿Desde cuándo comes como una persona?" Preguntó el menor.

-"¿Desde cuando eres un mal educado? Nuestros padres no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores, si le dices esto a alguien diferente a mí podrías meterte en problemas, pequeño". Dije diplomáticamente dejando el chico sin palabras completamente avergonzado.

-"Eso es cierto, Sammy. Debes escuchar de tu hermana". Habló el padre del chico, quiero decir el hombre que aparentemente es mi padre y yo continué comiendo en silencio.

-"Muchas gracias por la comida. Ahora si me disculpan, yo debo ir a clases". Hablé con respeto y la mujer me entregó una caja y yo la acepté sin saber de qué se trataba, para luego despedirme y salir de la casa. No pude evitar suspirar con cansancio mientras cerraba la puerta.

-"¿Recordaste algo?" Habló Luna causándome un infarto.

-"No. Ahora puedes guiarme al lugar donde tomaré mis lecciones de hoy". Pedí y la gata me pidió que la siguiera.

Empezamos a caminar por la calle y observé las carrosas nuevas de la tierra sorprendiéndome por su evolución. Pasaron de ser carruajes tirados por caballos o esclavos a vehículos co llantas, sin nada que los empuje. Me pregunto cuando llegaran a los vehículos sin ruedas o voladores.

Fue entonces que vi a Venus y Artemis caminando al otro lado del camino por el cual se mueven los carruajes. Dejé de seguir a Luna en ese momento y corrí hacia mi hermana mayor.

-"¡Venus! ¡Aquí!" La llamé y ella volteó mientras yo corría hacia ella y la abrazaba. "Hola Venus. Hola Artemis". Saludé al par causando su asombro por algún motivo. "¿Cómo están? ¿Pueden creer que Luna me saltó encima para despertarme? Esto confirma nuestra teoría de que Artemis es el consejero bueno".

-"¿Sailor Moon, cómo supiste quiénes éramos?" Preguntó Venus visiblemente desorientada.

-"¿Sailor Moon? Oh, es cierto, soy Sailor Moon". Murmuré repasando los recuerdos que vi por medio de Mercury y noté sus miradas confusas. "Lo lamento, aparentemente tuve un accidente anoche y no recuerdo nada de esta vida. Por favor, no le digan a las gruñonas de Luna y Mars hasta la reunión. Honestamente no quiero escuchar su regaño de Luna, hasta el momento la gata cree que simplemente perdí algunos recuerdos".

-"No te preocupes por eso". Contestó con algo de confusión y yo sonreí.

-"¿Después de la charla puedes cantar para mí? No te he escuchado cantar en algún tiempo por tus deberes en el palacio, pero quiero escuchar cantar a mi hermana favorita. ¿Puedes? No hay nada mejor que escuchar el canto de la Sailor del amor". Pedí haciendo ojos de cachorro y la sailor del amor y la belleza sonrió con alegría.

-"Por supuesto que lo haré, Sailor Moon. Oh y mi nombre es Mina Aino". Dijo extendiendo su mano con alegría y yo la tomé con una sonrisa.

-"Yo soy Serenity o por lo menos lo era en mi vida pasada. Aún no he aprendido mi nombre actual ahora que lo pienso". No pude evitar avergonzarme al notar ese pequeño detalle y Venus se rio con suavidad mientras el pobre Artemis se golpeaba la cabeza. "Ahora que lo pienso, creo que perdí a Luna". Dije viendo hacia la calle sin ver rastro alguno de la gata.

-"Serenity, parece que eres algo despistada". Comentó mi hermana rubia y me limité a asentir.

-"Ni todas las lecciones de etiqueta del mundo pueden convertirme en una princesa responsable".

-"¿Eres la princesa?" Preguntó el par tan sorprendidos como Júpiter y Mercury.

-"Si, soy la princesa de la luna. ¿Por qué nadie parece saberlo?" Comenté con confusión.

Acaso no hay ningún experto en reencarnaciones en esta época, quiero decir, sé que era un tema bastante oscuro en la tierra, pero en la Luna era bastante común.

-"Es un tema bastante complicado que tendremos que discutir en otra ocasión". Contestó Artemis y yo me limité a asentir antes de recordar algo importante.

-"No sé cómo llegar a ese instituto ¿Ahora cómo llegaré a mis lecciones? Mercury se molestará si no me reúno con ella en la entrada".

-"Si quieres te puedo acompañar, igualmente voy bastante temprano a clases y nuestras escuelas quedan bastante cerca". Ofreció Venus y yo la abracé con entusiasmo.

-"Muchas gracias, hermanita, ¡Eres la mejor!"

-"¿Hermanita?"

-"Si. En mi vida pasada tú y las demás básicamente mis hermanas mayores en mi vida pasada. Mars y tú solían pelearse porque ambas estaban seguras que sus nombres habían sido mis primeras palabras, también solían tratarme como su muñeca personal y me enseñaste a maquillarme". Dije intentando refrescarle un poco la memoria y ella pareció confundida un instante antes de reir.

-"Creo que recordé vestirte como una muñeca y jugar contigo en un jardín. Parecías una muñeca adorable".

-"Lo sé, soy tu muñeca adorable, hermana V". Agregué y ella sonrió incluso más mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro y empezamos a caminar con tranquilidad. "Me sorprende que sigas usando el listón que te di".

-"Un minuto, fuiste tú quien me lo dio. Yo siempre usé un listón rojo, pero no entendía el por qué".

-"Solías usar un listón naranja hasta que se te perdió en una pelea, así que te di un listón rojo y le puse un hechizo para que protegiera tu cabello del fuego y los enemigos no lo pudieran tocar". Expliqué con una sonrisa. "Si quieres le puedo poner los hechizo a tu listón más tarde".

-"¿Realmente?" Preguntó con incredulidad y yo me limité a asentir causando su felicidad. "Serenity, eres la mejor hermanita extraña que he conseguido en la calle. No entiendes lo molesto que es pelear y tener que emparejar tu cabello si se quema o algún monstruo asqueroso lo toca".

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-"Lo sé, solías quejarte mucho por eso. Fue por eso que te lo di, Venus, quiero decir, Mina". Corregí con torpeza y ella rio con suavidad.

-"Es ahí". Dijo señalándome una puerta en la cual pude ver a Luna, Mercury y Júpiter. "Solo te aconsejo que no grites sus nombres de Sailor en público". Agregó y yo me limité a asentir antes de besar su mejilla.

-"Nos vemos más tarde, Mina". Me despedí antes de correr hacia mis hermanas y Luna. "Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza, me encontré con Venus y Artemis y perdí de vista a Luna". Me disculpé.

-"¿Artemis? ¿Viste a Artemis y a la Sailor restante?" Preguntó Luna en un susurro y yo me limité a asentir con algo de confusión.

-"'¿Ustedes no sabían de hermana V?"

-"¿Es Sailor V?" Preguntaron Mercury y Júpiter.

Esta vida es bastante extraña.

-"Se llama Sailor Venus. Pero le digo V de cariño porque ella siempre ha estado orgullosa de que esa fuera mi primera o segunda palabra". Expliqué con una sonrisa y ellas me miraron con incredulidad, especialmente Luna. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Luna puede entrar a mis lecciones?"

-"No, no puede". Contestó Mercury.

-"Perfecto. Por cierto, Mercury, acabo de recordar que no sé cómo se llama mi vida actual". Ellas me miraron con asombro y yo me limité a reír nerviosamente. "No es mi culpa, me lo dijiste antes de que me calmara y creo que Luna me ha llamado así, pero saben que por lo general ignoro lo que me dice".

-"Serena Tsukino". Respondió Mercury con suavidad.

-"Serena parece ser un nombre derivado de Selene y Tsukino en este lenguaje significa de la luna, ¿Cierto? Me parece apropiado". Dije con aprobación. "¿Y sus nombres actuales?"

Mercury se presentó como Amy Mizuno y Júpiter como Lita Kino. A continuación dejamos a la gata, aparentemente apopléjica en la entrada y entramos al edificio. Amy me explicó en el camino que debía permanecer en silencio y hacer lo que me pidiera el instructor, me hicieron sentar en un escritorio más pequeño que el que acostumbro utilizar y me acompañaron mientras varios desconocidos llegaban.

-"Tenemos que irnos a clase". Habló Mercury y yo me limité a asentir con algo de confusión.

-"Vendremos por tu en el descanso, así que no te preocupes". Agregó Júpiter y el par se fue.

Supongo que tendré que actuar como una princesa ahora para no deshonrar mi linaje en público. Oh, esto es molesto. Por lo menos mis lecciones particulares no implican que me tenga que comportar a la altura de mi título.

Una chica de cabello rojo entró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo con cortesía y ella se sentó en silencio en su escritorio. Finalmente, tras algunos segundos o minutos entró el educador, una señorita bastante joven para el oficio de cabello rojo. Escuché a los desconocidos decir que la profesora Monica había llegado. Todos se levantaron para saludarla y yo hice lo mismo que ellos antes de sentarme. Ella levantó un trozo de pergamino y empezó a decir lo que parecía ser los nombres de los presentes; así que me tomé la molestia de intentar memorizarlos.

La chica que me saludó antes de que llegara la maestra se llamaba Molly Osaka.

-"Serena Tsukino".

-"Aquí". Contesté con tranquilidad y la maestra me miró con asombro por algún motivo, antes de decir el siguiente nombre, hasta terminar de nombrar a todos los presentes. La maestra pidió que abriéramos un libro de texto que Mercury había preparado para mí en una página, así que hice lo que me pidió.

La lección era tan sencilla que no tenía sentido para mí. Aparentemente teníamos que hablar en otra lengua que había aprendido de Mercury anoche, leer un texto y contestar preguntas absurdamente sencillas.

-"Serena, sigues tú". Pidió la mujer y tras aclarar mi garganta empecé a recitar el texto de la forma apropiada. Leí todo lo que quedaba del texto sin ser interrumpida a diferencia de los demás que simplemente leían un par de líneas y luego leí las preguntas al final de la lectura a sabiendas de la secuencia del ejercicio.

Todos los presentes me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-"¿Dije algo mal? Me disculpo por cualquier molestia que les esté generando". Hablé en ese mismo idioma y la educadora me miró con sorpresa.

-"¿Serena, estás bien?" Preguntó la chica de cabello rojo llamada Molly en el idioma que habíamos estado hablando antes.

-"Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Aunque no creo que sea adecuado hablar durante la lección, podríamos incomodar a otros, además de interrumpir la lección de esta humilde educadora". Respondí educadamente, sorprendentemente la educadora en ese momento cayó al piso y los presentes empezaron a gritar incoherencias.

-"¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!"

-"¡APOCALIPSIS!"

Sin duda alguna esta vida es cada vez más extraña. Bueno, parece que tendré que usar el protocolo molesto y actuar según mi título para traer algo de orden a la multitud.

-"¿Puedo tener su atención?" Dije inmediatamente atrayendo la atención de los presentes. "Nuestra respetada educadora, la profesora Mónica acaba de desmayar y debería ser llevada a algún lugar para ser tratada por cuestión de lógica. Ustedes por otra parte están haciendo un alboroto injustificado que solamente interrumpirá las lecciones de los demás salones de clase. Deberían sentirse avergonzados por tal comportamiento". Todos parecían aturdidos en estos momentos. "Propongo que seamos racionales y pido la ayuda de dos caballeros para llevar a la señorita Monica a algún lugar para ser tratada, ¿Hay algún voluntario?" Inmediatamente un par de muchachos jóvenes se levantaron de sus puestos, levantaron a la mujer inconsciente y salieron de la habitación con ella. "Ahora sé que seguramente la señorita Mónica estaría feliz si continuamos con nuestra lección del día con la calma apropiada para jóvenes de nuestra edad".

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue que yo pasé adelante y continué dando la clase de la misma manera que la señorita Monica había estado haciendo. Hice que los presentes leyeran, corregí algunas cosas de su pronunciación, respondieron las preguntas, aunque tuve que ayudarlos con su vocabulario y luego sonó un timbre. La profesora volvió en compañía de los muchachos que la habían llevado a enfermería y me encargué de hablar.

-"Es un placer tenerla de regreso, señorita Mónica. Espero que esté bien de salud ahora. Nos preocupamos un poco por su repentino accidente pero ya cubrimos la lección que usted nos había asignado con anterioridad, así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse". Hablé con calma y por algún motivo la mujer me miró con horror y palideció nuevamente.

-"Muchas gracias, señorita Tsukino. Puede regresar a su asiento". Tartamudeó un poco y yo hice lo que me pidió.

La pobre debe tener algún problema de salud grave.

La profesora tomó su maleta y se fue diciendo que nos vería más tarde. Luego llegó el profesor de matemáticas que se quedó paralizado cuando le corregí algunos números de su ecuación y porque contesté preguntas que aparentemente él no había enseñado. El pobre quedó apopléjico, dijo algo sobre un universo alterno y dijo que siguiéramos con la lección, así que nuevamente tomé mi libro de texto y di la lección.

Estoy empezando a cuestionar la salud de los educadores de este recinto.

-"¿Serena, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Habló Molly Osaka y yo asentí. "¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?"

-"Si, tropecé con algo de camino a casa, pero fui con mi médico de cabecera y me dijo que me encontraba bien". Respondí con naturalidad y por algún motivo todos los presentes me miraron con sorpresa.

-"Eso lo explica todo".

-"Creo que deberías cambiar de médico". Murmuró una muchacha voluptuosa.

-"Ahora debemos continuar con la lección, el aprendizaje es muy importante como para interrumpirlo hablando de temas sin importancia que pueden esperar hasta el periodo del receso". Continué con la clase hasta que sonó el timbre y vi Mercury y Júpiter mirándome con intriga desde la entrada. "¿Ya es hora del receso?" Le pregunté al par.

-"Si, lo es". Habló Júpiter.

-"Bueno. Recuerden repasar el tema antes de la siguiente clase. Que tengan un buen descanso".

-"Si, profesora Serena". Dijeron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de verme ni un segundo mientras yo tomaba mi bolso y la caja que me había entregado la mujer de esta mañana.

Caminé con elegancia y dignidad hasta mis hermanas, para luego caminar con ellas por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque en el exterior, nos sentamos debajo de un árbol y suspiré con cansancio.

Odio tanto la formalidad…

-"Este lugar es extraño". Comenté a mis queridas sailors.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntó Mercury preguntó con preocupación.

Tal vez me queje después.

-"No es nada importante". Dije restándole importancia antes de recordar un detalle importante. "Por cierto ¿Qué hay en esta caja? La señora de esta mañana me la dio, no la he soltado, pero no sé qué tiene" Dije mostrando una caja envuelta con un pañuelo rosado con dibujos de conejos.

-"Es tu almuerzo". Respondió Júpiter.

-"¿Realmente? Me estaba muriendo del hambre". Dije abriendo con rapidez la caja para notar que evidentemente tenía comida en el interior. Tomé los palillos que recuerdo haber visto usar al chico de la mañana, creo que su nombre era Sammy, para comer esta mañana. "¿Estos cubiertos se toman así?" Pregunté para constatar y ellas asintieron.

Ellas desempacaron sus almuerzos y empezaron a comer en silencio sin dejar de observarme. Comí unos trozos de una carne cubierta de con una salsa agridulce.

"¿Es esto carne de jabalí? Tiene un sabor diferente al que recuerdo" Pregunté con curiosidad al notar un sabor ligeramente diferente.

-"Es de cerdo. El cerdo se parece al jabalí solamente que no tiene esos colmillos". Explicó Júpiter, hice algunas preguntas más sobre mi comida y Júpiter me dio a probar su almuerzo cuando terminé el mío. Ella rio suavemente y yo sonreí.

-"Siempre fuiste mi chef favorita". Comenté y ella sonrió.

-"Gracias por el cumplido, princesa conejo". Respondió, pareciendo algo desorientada tiempo después y yo la abracé con una sonrisa. "¿Qué fue lo que dije?"

-"Recuerdos de tu vida pasada".

Tal vez con el tiempo ella recuerde todas sus maravillosas recetas y pueda volver a preparar esa deliciosa toda mi comida favorita.

-"¿Por qué Lita y Rei parecen estar teniendo recuerdos de su vida pasada?" Preguntó con curiosidad Mercury y yo me limité a suspirar.

-"Pueden no saberlo, pero estamos conectadas de una forma especial, ustedes me pueden convocar como yo convoqué a Mars ayer, sentir mis emociones, hablar telepáticamente conmigo, prestarme sus poderes y saber si estoy lastimada. Yo puedo hacer lo mismo con ustedes. También está la conexión pasiva que tiene conmigo, si alguno de ustedes empezaba a recordar su vida pasada, yo la empezaría a recordar y luego lo mismo sucedería con los demás. Pero ahora que yo lo recordé, eso significa que todos aquellos conectados a mí empezarán a recordar".

Se puede decir que es una reacción en cadena.

-"Nosotras recordaremos nuestra vida pasada". Repitió una desorientada Mercury y yo me limité a asentir. "¿En qué medida?"

-"Tal vez toda su vida pasada, aunque tardarán algún tiempo y a diferencia mía no olvidarán su vida actual". Dije esto último con algo de molestia mientras comía. Sorprendentemente no recibí ningún regaño por hablar con la boca llena.

Me preguntaron por mis clases, más específicamente si me había regañado algún profesor y yo negué con la cabeza. Ellas me dijeron que lo estaba haciendo bien, así que decidí que debía seguir haciendo lo mismo durante el resto de mi estadía en ese lugar.

Le pedí a Júpiter que me comprara más comida y ella regresó con lo que llamó dos sándwiches de carne, los cuales comí con felicidad mientras continuaba hablando con ellas. Mercury por algún motivo parecía bastante interesada en cómo era todo en mi vida pasada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Pov de Amy

Hoy ha sido un día bastante extraño, no solo descubrimos que Serena era la princesa, sino que también ella perdió sus recuerdos presentes. Lita y yo tuvimos el deber de reintroducirla en esta vida.

-"Y recuerda, si tienes una pregunta debes levantar tu mano para hablar o serás irrespetuosa". Agregué en voz baja y ella asintió con aburrimiento.

-"Lo sé, lo sé. Tampoco puedo salir a la mitad de la clase". Comentó restándole importancia a lo que dije.

-"Serena, es importante". Dije con preocupación.

Honestamente la idea de dejar en clase a una princesa sin conocimientos de esta vida, cuya vida pasada ni siquiera fue en este planeta, era preocupante como mínimo. Especialmente por sus comentarios de ayer sobre saltarse sus lecciones.

Ya me puedo imaginar los problemas en los que se puede meter esta chica.

Ella suspiró pesadamente para asentir con seriedad y prometiéndose a actuar apropiadamente, también hice que repitiera lo que le habíamos dicho y cuando abrió su cartuchera tuve que explicarle cómo se usaba cada elemento. Aparentemente por ser de la Luna no conocía exactamente los lápices o bolígrafos pero tenían sus equivalentes, además de conocer los básicos sistemas de escritura de la tierra.

Sinceramente estoy interesada en tener una larga conversación con Serena, quien parece tener conocimientos probablemente perdidos de la tierra de hace casi un milenio. Alguien que vivió en esa época puede ser incluso una fuente de información más confiable que un libro.

-"Y no uses magia en clase". Añadió Lita y Serena asintió en silencio.

Nos despedimos cuando llegó el momento de que iniciaran las clases y salimos en silencio.

-"¿Crees que estará bien?" Pregunté con algo de angustia a Lita quien se limitó colocar una mano sobre mi hombro con calma.

-"Princesa o no, se comporta exactamente igual que Serena. Incluso si se mete en problemas por cualquier cosa, a nadie le parecerá extraño". Suspiré un poco más calmada que antes.

Teniendo en cuenta que Serena es el tipo de chica que siempre recibe algún castigo por hacer cosas tales como dormir, no prestar atención y comer, todo durante una clase, no creo que esta princesa se pueda meter en más problemas.

-"Tienes razón, tal vez me estoy preocupando demasiado". Nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos salones en silencio. Empezó mi clase de Ciencias y poco tiempo después escuché gritos frenéticos que detuvieron nuestra lección.

-"¡¿PRIMERO LOS MONSTRUOS Y AHORA ESTO?!"

-"¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!"

-"¡APOCALIPSIS!"

-"¡VAMOS A MORIR!"

Espero que esos gritos no sean del salón de Serena.

Mi profesor pretendía salir para ver qué sucedía, pero cuando los gritos se detuvieron, todos asumimos que algún profesor se había encargado del escándalo. Más tarde pudimos ver a nuestro profesor de matemáticas tocando la puerta para hablar incoherencias sobre dimensiones alternas y similares, en un estado deplorable.

Al terminar la clase, salí inmediatamente del salón caminando tan rápido como pude para encontrarme con Lita y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de Serena. Serena estaba frente a la clase, en el lugar del profesor y nos miró brevemente antes de preguntarnos si se trataba del receso y Lita respondió por mí.

-"Bueno. Recuerden repasar el tema antes de la siguiente clase. Que tengan un buen descanso". Habló con un tono de voz serio que de alguna manera parecía inspirar respeto y no daba lugar a discusiones.

-"Si, profesora Serena". Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de observar a Serena ni un segundo, ella tomó su bolso y su caja del almuerzo antes de caminar hacia nosotras con elegancia.

Supongo que el profesor que estaba delirante era su profesor y los hizo turnarse para leer del libro de texto, nada fuera de lo normal.

Caminamos hacia el lugar donde nos reuníamos a la hora del almuerzo y Serena nos explicó que nosotras eventualmente recuperaríamos nuestras memorias relacionadas con nuestra vida pasada. A finales del almuerzo Molly llegó luciendo bastante preocupada y Serena cambió completamente su postura.

Pasó de estar relajada y despreocupada como siempre a parecer una chica de sociedad con una postura prodigiosa y un aura imponente.

-"¿Serena, estás bien? No almorzaste con nosotras y has estado actuando bastante raro…"

-"Señorita Osaka, lamento haberla preocupado. Le aseguro no era mi intención ofenderla". Habló con tanta formalidad que parecía como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona.

-"¿Señorita Osaka?" Repitió viendo con incredulidad a Serena. "Ese golpe te dejó bastante mal de la cabeza".

-"Señorita, puedo asegurar que estoy perfectamente bien". Insistió Serena usando el mismo tono de voz y Lita colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Serena.

-"Serena está bien, Molly. Ayer cayó de cabeza, pero la llevamos con un médico y dijo que estaría bien. Es solo cuestión de tiempo". Dijo con calma recibiendo una mirada sospechosa de Molly.

-"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Preguntó Molly.

-"Lo lamento, tal vez en otra ocasión". Dijo causando que Molly nos viera con molestia e indignación a Lita y a mí.

-"¿No será que ustedes se quieren aprovechar de ella en ese estado? Todos este tiempo la han estado acaparando y ella solamente habla de ustedes, y ahora que se golpeó en la cabeza, solo parece querer estar con ustedes". Dijo con molestia haciéndonos enmudecer.

-"Señorita Osaka, es suficiente". Habló nuevamente, esta vez con molestia. "No es cortés que acusar injustamente a alguien de tales cosas sin ningún tipo de fundamento. Yo soy mi propia persona y creo que tengo derecho estar con quien desee". Molly parecía confusa y veía a Serena como si ella le hubiera dado una cachetada. "No es de mi agrado que insulten a mis queridas amigas, así que le ruego se retire si no tiene nada agradable que decir". Molly ahora parecía completamente destruida, pero se limitó a asentir en shock.

-"Lo lamento. Yo creo que volveré a hablar contigo cuando vuelvas a la normalidad". Murmuró antes de irse con torpeza, seguida por Kelvin quien aparentemente había observado todo detrás de un arbusto.

No puedo creer que algo como esto ocurriera.

-"¿Hice algo malo?" Preguntó Serena haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos y yo negué con la cabeza sin dejar de observarla. Nuevamente parecía ser como Serena.

-"Todo esta bien. Es solo que ella es una amiga tuya de esta vida y…" Serena colocó una mano sobre mi mano haciéndome detener.

-"Aún si fue mi amiga, ella no tenía el derecho para dirigirles la palabra de esa forma. Te garantizo que mi vida presente hubiera reaccionado igual, así que no se preocupen". Dijo con tranquilidad y nosotras nos limitamos a asentir.

-"Gracias, princesa". Murmuré sin poder apartar mi mirada de ella.

Serena, quiero decir, la princesa Serenity era sencillamente extraña. Cuando estaba con nosotras se comportaba exactamente igual a Serena y cuando estaba con los demás actuaba como toda una princesa. Ella era sorprendentemente cálida y cercana conmigo, me trataba con incluso más cercanía de la que tenía con Serena, era como si realmente se tratara de una hermana pequeña.

El timbre para el cambio de clase sonó unos minutos después y nosotras llevamos a nuestra amiga nuevamente hacia su salón, escuchando algunos rumores peculiares en el camino.

-"¿Escucharon sobre esa chica del grupo 1?"

-"Por supuesto, dicen que la delincuente y la chica genio le lavaron el cerebro y la convirtieron en una persona diferente".

-"¿Realmente? Pobre chica".

Lita y yo no pudimos evitar suspirar por los rumores nuevos. Como era de esperarse cuando volví a clase mis compañeros me miraron con cautela, el ambiente de la clase fue tenso, realmente me alegré cuando la clase se terminó.

POV de Rei

Tuve una noche muy extraña, primero aparentemente hubo una pelea y por culpa de haber dejado mi comunicador en mi bolso, no supe acerca de la pelea hasta que fui transportada de alguna forma desconocida de mi cama hasta el sitio de la pelea. Tuve que llevar a una desorientada Serena a su casa, porque la muy tonta de alguna manera había olvidado donde vivía y luego aparecí en mi cama.

Como es de esperarse, tan pronto como salí de mi escuela me dirigí hacia el Crown Center para esperar a mis amigas, tomé una mesa cerca de la entrada y esperé. Como era de esperarse Luna fue la primera en llegar.

-"¿Qué es lo que ocurrió anoche?" Pregunté en un susurro a la gata.

-"Aparentemente Serena recibió un golpe en la cabeza y perdió parcialmente la memoria". Dijo con suavidad.

-"¡¿Qué?!" Grité para luego taparme la boca al notar que todos me estaban viendo. Me disculpé con algo de vergüenza dirigir mi mirada a Luna. "No puedes hablar enserio". Susurré.

-"Ella no sabía sobre su familia, como llegar a clases y ella… " Luna murmuró algo que no pude escuchar.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"

-"Cuando se encontró con Amy y Lita, les preguntó cuál se suponía que era su nombre". Dijo con lentitud.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

¡Sabía que algo extraño había sucedido!

Aunque hay algo que no entiendo. Si ella perdió la memoria, entonces por qué me trató de esa forma anoche. Ella me trató como si me conociera de toda la vida…

-"¡Rei!" Escuché un grito familiar y unos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo. Se trataba de Serena, quien besó mi mejilla antes de alejarse con una sonrisa. "Te extrañé mucho".

Esto sin duda alguna es extraño.

¿Cómo puede haber perdido la memoria y actuar de esa manera?

-"Hola Serena. Yo también te extrañé". Dije con lentitud sin dejar de observarla. "¿Estás bien? Luna me contó sobre tu problema". Por algún motivo ella empezó a reír con nerviosismo.

-"Estoy bien, fue un simple golpe y recuerdo todo lo importante". Tartamudeó.

Está ocultando algo.

Empezamos a caminar hacia una mesa lejos de la entrada hasta que Serena se detuvo y empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta, al voltear la vi saltando a los brazos de Darien y besándolo. El pelinegro correspondió su beso nada inocente y la abrazó, el beso pareció durar minutos enteros antes de que los dos alejaran sus bocas viéndose fijamente mientras jadeaban. Andrew soltó una malteada y fue el ruido del vidrio roto lo que hizo que Serena se separara del pelinegro, cayendo al suelo con gracia para darle una sonrisa traviesa al pelinegro. Como era de esperarse, Darien miró hacia Serena como si estuviera bajo algún encanto, incapaz de dejar de verla con esa mirada soñadora.

-"Dymion, ¿Me comí tu lengua por accidente?" Dijo con un tono de voz juguetón y una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa. "Deberías guardar esa mirada para cuando estemos solos en tus aposentos, mi príncipe". Inmediatamente Lita corrió hacia Serena y tapó su boca antes de que pudiera seguir hablando y una Amy completamente sonrojada apareció en la escena, mientras Lita arrastraba a Serena lejos de Darién.

-"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" Grité.

-"Lo lamentamos, Darien. Ella no sabe lo que dice, ha estado actuando extraño desde que se golpeó la cabeza". Tartamudeó Amy al universitario en estado de shock y nos dirigimos hacia Serena.

Serena nos recibió haciendo un puchero y luciendo visiblemente arrepentida, mientras nosotras no sentábamos con cautela.

-"Lo lamento. No volveré a saludar a Endyimion de esa manera cuando estemos en público, pero yo quería pasar tiempo con él. ¿Puedo verlo más tarde? ¿Si? ¿Por favor?" Pidió con un puchero dejándonos a mí y a Luna en shock.

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-"No puedes, Serena". Dijo Lita con suavidad, pero Serena no detuvo su puchero.

-"Pero él es tan lindo, sin su armadura puedo sentir sus músculos. Lo quiero. Han pasado 8 noches desde la última vez que lo vi. Por favor, no sean malas". Insistió.

-"No tienes esa clase de relación con Darien en esta vida". Tartamudeó Amy.

¿Esta vida?

-"Y eres virgen". Agregó Lita.

-"No es justo". Murmuró.

-"¿Qué te parece si olvidas tus penas con una malteada?" Ofreció Lita causando que la expresión de Serena cambiara.

-"¿Qué es una malteada?" Preguntó haciéndome jadear por la sorpresa.

¿Ella realmente acaba de preguntar eso?

Esto se está volviendo extraño.

Llamamos a Andrew y pedimos la comida, Lita pidió por Serena quien parecía confundida por la comida. Andrew trajo una limonada para mí, té helado para Amy, granizado de fresa para Lita y Serena como es costumbre recibió una hamburguesa doble de queso, papitas fritas, nuggets de pollo, un trozo de torta de chocolate y una malteada de chocolate. Ella probó los alimentos con lentitud, antes de empezar a comer enérgicamente, aunque contrario a otras ocasiones ella usó los cubiertos y comió con modales.

Intenté pedir respuestas pero Lita y Amy insistieron en hablar sobre el tema en el templo, y Luna me dijo que alguien se encontraría con nosotras en el templo. Cuando finalmente llegamos al templo, empezamos a caminar hacia el interior o por lo menos hasta que Serena empezó a correr en dirección opuesta.

-"¡Mina!" Gritó Serena mientras básicamente saltaba para abrazar a una chica rubia de nuestra edad, con el uniforme de una escuela diferente. Su cabello rubio era más claro que el dorado de Serena y sus ojos también eran más claros, su piel era un poco más oscura que la de Serena. "Te extrañé mucho".

-"Yo también, Serenity". Dijo riendo con suavidad y un gato blanco con una calva de luna en la frente corrió hacia Luna. Ellas caminaron hacia nosotras. "Mi nombre es Mina Aino, soy Sailor Venus y trabajé bajo en nombre de Sailor V por un año para encubrir mi identidad". Se presentó y resistí mi deseo de gritar mientras le dirigía una mirada mortal a Serena, el gato se presentó como Artemis y entramos al templo en silencio.

Una vez llegamos a mi habitación para la reunión y se sentaron, cerré la puerta y no me pude contener por más tiempo.

-"¡Ahora me pueden decir qué diablos está pasando!" Grité a todo pulmón. "Primero aparecí en ese parque a mitad de la noche, te llevé a casa porque olvidaste donde vivías, volví a aparecer en mi cama. También olvidaste tu nombre, decides besar a ese chico del que has estado enamorada por semanas pero lo negabas con toda tu fuerza, te insinuaste a él, conoces a esta sailor desconocida y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. ¡Quiero respuestas ahora!" Exigí descargando toda mi frustración acumulada.

-"Les dije que me asesinaría". Murmuró Serena a Amy y Lita, quienes se limitaron a encoger sus hombros.

-"Estoy esperando". Dije con impaciencia y ella suspiró.

-"Mi nombre es Serenity Selene Cosmos, tengo 17 años, soy descendiente de la diosa Selene y el dios Apolo, actual portadora del legendario cristal de plata y princesa heredera al trono de la luna. Aparentemente reencarné como Serena Tsukino de 14 años y me convertí en Sailor Moon. Actualmente no recuerdo mi vida actual". Se lamentó.

-"Princesa Serenity". Tartamudeó Luna antes de desmayar e inmediatamente entendí la magnitud de lo que Serena había dicho.

-"¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Todo este tiempo fuiste la princesa?" Murmuré con sorpresa y todos los presentes asintieron exceptuando a Luna quien seguía inconsciente. "No puedo creerlo. Tú no actúas como una princesa". Dije a Serena y ella simplemente sonrió.

-"Sé cómo comportarme en público, pero no tengo motivos para conservar el molesto acto de princesa con ustedes, mi familia". Dijo con calma haciéndome sentir extrañamente reconfortada por sus palabras.

Su familia, ella me ve como su familia.

-"Entonces éramos tus protectoras en una vida pasada". Dije cambiando el tema y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Y eran casi idénticas, la única diferencia es su edad. En su vida pasada ustedes eran uno años mayores que yo, es algo extraño verlas tan pequeñas". Comentó observándonos con atención y una pequeña sonrisa burlona. "Saben, se ven menos imponentes de lo que solían verse".

¿Vidas pasadas?

¿Realmente vidas pasadas?

Yo siempre creí en la reencarnación, vidas pasadas y demás, pero oír esto y descubrir que mi mejor amiga fue o es una princesa...

Algo me dice que vamos a tener muchos problemas.

-"¿Cómo sucedió esto?" Pidió Luna, quien aparentemente ya había despertado y Serena suspiró.

-"Aparentemente mi yo actual se sentía culpable por algo y sin darse cuenta hizo un hechizo instintivo para encontrar a alguien, aparentemente a mí, su vida pasada y se golpeó la cabeza". Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-"Lo hizo durante la pelea de ayer y cayó de cabeza después de eliminar al youma". Proporcionó Amy.

-"Déjenme ver si entendí". Pedí intentando mantener la calma y vi fijamente a mis amigas. "Falto una batalla y resulta que Serena decide golpearse la cabeza, perder la memoria y recordar una vida pasada en la cual ella era la princesa que nosotras estábamos buscando?" Pregunté y Serena sonrió.

-"Si, así es". Dijo asintiendo la nueva princesa del grupo.

No sé por qué me sorprende esto.

Serena siempre es la que se encuentra en situaciones improbables, conoce famosos por accidente, ayuda a extraños, tropieza por todas partes y encuentra a cada uno de los monstruos. Su suerte es impredecible.

Juro que no volveré a faltar a una pelea o descuidar a esa princesa problemática, si lo vuelvo a hacer quien sabe qué se le ocurrirá hacer en mi ausencia.


End file.
